Mandrake и Spider
by Cherry - Ally
Summary: Severo sabia que se envolver com aquela garota, uma aluna, era um erro que poderia custar sua carreira acadêmica, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, afinal Amber o havia escolhido anos atrás... E Severo seria seu homem.
1. Provocação

CONTEÚDO INAPROPRIADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS

Severo Snape estava cansado, sentado em sua mesa na sala de aula da masmorra, tudo o que queria era recolher-se aos seus aposentos, onde poderia desfrutar um pouco de paz e silêncio. Mas ainda teria pela frente três aulas longas e maçantes, e para piorar seu pior pesadelo: a aula dos sextos anos da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

O professor passou as mãos pelos cabelos, negros e brilhantes, num gesto exasperado quando ouviu os primeiros alunos se aproximarem das masmorras. Levantou-se e parou a alguns centímetros da mesa de mogno, colocando no rosto sua expressão mais ameaçadora.

Os primeiros alunos passaram pela porta conversando animadamente, como era comum, começaram a sentar-se em seus lugares, e então, como que para atormentá-lo Amber Martynov apareceu à porta, sozinha como de costume. A primeira coisa que chamou atenção de Snape foram as pernas da garota, à mostra já que a saia, que originalmente deveria passar dos joelhos, a cada semana ficava mais curta (se é que era possível).

Snape ergueu os olhos, e viu o sorriso resplandecente da garota, que naquele dia havia escolhido Elore Macgroll, um sonserino, para ser a nova vítima de seus encantos. Sentiu-se estranho e uma vontade louca de expulsar o garoto da sala se apossou dele. Embaraçado com as próprias reações, virou-se decidindo não mais focar sua atenção em Amber.

- Sentem-se logo, formem duplas. – Ele ordenou num tom brusco. Passou a poção do dia, um simples tônico para a memória que era requerido na grade escolar, para que os alunos pudessem fazer seus N.I.E.M.s.

Depois de alguns minutos os alunos trabalhavam em relativo silêncio e Snape sentou-se novamente limitando-se a observar o trabalho de sua mesa. Sem perceber seu olhar já estava se fixando na pequena sedutora que era Amber.

Amber agora estava sentada na bancada e lia as instruções para a colega, o sotaque leve de sua língua natal, o russo, soando extremamente sensual aos ouvidos do professor. Severo notou como os longos cabelos escuros caiam displicentemente sobre o busto da garota, aliás, um belo busto, realçado por um decote indecente sobre o qual a garota já fora advertida diversas vezes.

Severo fechou ainda mais a expressão ao perceber que ele não era o único a observar os encantos da garota, a maior parte dos garotos de sua turma também estavam completamente embevecidos pelos encantos fora do comum de Amber. Ela sorriu de repente e passou a língua pelos lábios rubros, deixando-os úmidos, e então ergueu os olhos castanho-escuros para o professor, flagrando o olhar cobiçoso de Snape.

Ele não se abalou, lançou um olhar austero esperando que a garota ficasse incomodada e desviasse sua atenção para outros além dele. Mas Amber não o fez, ela mordeu provocantemente o lábio inferior, os olhos fixos na reação do professor, Severo sentiu o corpo se aquecer em uma mistura de raiva e desejo, fez menção de prestar atenção ao resto da sala, sabendo que estava sendo ridículo.

E foi exatamente naquele momento que Elore Macgroll adicionou algum ingrediente errado ao caldeirão a mistura subiu como uma enxurrada, fez alguns vidros da bancada explodirem, e encharcou o garoto da cabeça aos pés.

- Seu tolo! – Grunhiu Snape, que apareceu do lado do garoto em uma fração de segundos. – Vã se secar seu imbecil, e volte aqui para limpar essa baderna, dê graças ao meu bom humor por você não ganhar uma detenção! – Esbravejou.

O garoto virou-se rápido e saiu da vista do professor, seu parceiro olhava amedrontado para Severo, que apenas lhe ordenou que começasse novamente. Não queria ter que cuidar de nenhum aluno naquele dia, queria apenas que o dia terminasse.

- Elore, deixe-me ver...

Ao ouvir a voz baixa e sedutora, Severo sentiu os cabelos da nuca se eriçarem, virou-se rápido, bem a tempo de ver Amber parada ao lado do garoto, segurava-lhe a mão e então o professor notou um pequeno sangramento no dedo indicador do garoto.

Um Elore surpreso e feliz observava a cena sem saber como agir. Snape pensou em reclamar da demonstração de afeto, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Aquilo, pensou ele, era Amber aprontando novamente, como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Que cuidasse do imbecil! Deu as costas a ambos e andou em direção a sua mesa, tinha o firme propósito de terminar aquela aula sem nenhum aluno a quem precisaria aplicar detenção.

- Minha nossa! – Uma aluna da Sonserina pela qual Snape passava exclamou, e ele apesar da decisão, Poe força do hábito fitou a garota. Ao vê-la olhando fixamente na direção do casal que há pouco conversava, e ao ouvir mais sussurros abafados vindos de todos os lados da masmorra, se virou.

Amber lambia lascivamente o dedo de Elore, que muito vermelho, estava paralisado, com a cena picante, assim como todos na masmorra. A garota levou a mão livre ao decote e acariciou o próprio colo sugestivamente, ainda sugando o dedo do garoto.

- Pronto El! – Disse ela, agora lhe dando um abraço languido e colando os seios no peito do garoto. – Espero que não doa mais!

- Ah... Obrigado Amb...

- Senhorita Martynov... – Foi a voz fria de Snape que fez com que ambos se virassem assustados. O Semblante do professor causou um silêncio mortal na sala. – Eu poderia perguntar a ambos que cena foi essa, mas considerando o ar abobalhado de Macgroll e a reputação... um tanto... duvidosa da srta. Martynov, não vejo o porquê dessa pergunta.

Amber o fitou muito vermelha e Severo vibrou ao ver a fúria em seu olhar, sabia que ela era uma mulher com sangue nas veias.

- Não creio que a minha reputação seja da sua conta professor. – Ela falou com cólera.

- Detenção Martynov, amanhã às 19, e não se atrase. – Snape lhe deu as costas. – Depois de hoje, quem sabe a srta. não aprenderá a não se portar como uma vadia. Agora saia da minha sala, não a quero aqui tirando a atenção de meus alunos. E você Sr. Macgroll, volte a sua bancada e trabalhe assim mesmo, eu seria um irresponsável se permitisse que você saísse da sala na compania de Martynov, e mais irresponsável ainda se a deixasse nessa sala, diante de tal comportamento.

Amber não disse nada, saiu em silêncio, mas bateu forte a porta atrás de si. Severo sentou-se na mesa pesadamente, e pensou massageando suavemente as têmporas, se viria um dia em que aquela mulher não lhe causaria problemas.


	2. A verdade sobre você e eu

**CONTEÚDO INAPROPRIADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

Amber andava às cegas, tamanha sua fúria, parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, estava vazio, mais essa agora. Irritada andou em círculos por longos minutos quando finalmente a mulher chegou.

- Ah querida me descul...

- Elfo mágico. – Sibilou Amber sem nem pensar em responder.

Passou pelo buraco antes mesmo do quadro se abrir completamente. Uma raiva insana toldava-lhe a vista, tirou o uniforme com as mãos trêmulas. Andou de um lado para o outro nervosa, murmurando imprecações em russo.

- Maldito- Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo-se dilacerada. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Humilhando-a daquela maneira! Sentou-se na cama respirando pesadamente. Como vinha acontecendo há alguns meses, Severo Snape a deixava injuriada, sentiu os olhos arderem perigosamente.

- Não!- Gritou, havia prometido a si mesma que não derramaria mais uma lágrima sequer por ele. Levantou-se e abriu o baú, tirou as vestes já muito gastas que costumava usar nos treinos de quadribol. Vestiu-se tentando afastar o professor de seus pensamentos, pegou a vassoura uma Cleansweep.

Em alguns minutos já estava voando sobre Hogwarts, toda aquela beleza a deixando inebriada como sempre, não podia se aproximar do lado da quadra, já que não tinha permissão sequer para estar ali, sobrevoou o lado esquerdo de Hogwarts, e pousou em cima de um telhado perto do corujal, costumava passar algum tempo sozinha ali, principalmente quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa, sentou-se com as pernas balançando há quase 30 metros de altura, mas sem medo.

Após alguns minutos afastou-se um pouco para a parte mais segura do telhado, colocou a vassoura ao lado, e entregue aos pensamentos que voaram numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida até as masmorras, acabou adormecendo. Não sonhou.

* * *

_  
Amber corria pelo corredor sombrio, estava perigosamente atrasada, quase duas horas. Entrou na masmorra maior, esbaforida, e para seu dissabor derrubou uma pilha de livros que estavam numa mesa ao lado da porta._

_- Está atrasada. – A voz fria vinha da direita, Snape saiu das sombras, mesmo sem ver-lhe o rosto Amber sorriu meiga para ele._

_- Acha que um simples sorriso vai me convencer?_

_Severo a puxou pelas nádegas._

_- Vem cá sua puta._

_Amber passou os braços pela cintura do professor e o beijou de leve enquanto dizia:_

_- O treino de quadribol, meu amor..._

_Ele agarrou-lhe os cabelos de modo a inclinar a cabeça da garota, deixando-lhe o pescoço à mostra._

_- Martynov o que eu faço com você... – mordeu-lhe o pescoço quase violentamente. – Você ainda não entendeu._

_A mão do professor ainda lhe segurava os cabelos, enquanto a outra já se insinuava por debaixo da saia. Snape a tocou mais profundamente, enfiou os dedos na calcinha dela e acariciou as nádegas macias e firmes, num movimento erótico de vai e vêm._

_- O que eu não entendi?- Perguntou ela, já sentindo a umidade se alastrar pelas partes íntimas. – Ah... Severo... – Ela gemeu alto quando ele penetrou-lhe o ânus com um dedo._

_- O que a senhorita reluta em entender, é que seu treininho de quadribol, assim como sua vidinha de antes não existem mais, se atrasou uma vez, na próxima não se incomode em aparecer._

_Amber não se importou com aquelas palavras, em quase seis meses nunca havia se atrasado, fora um fato isolado. Segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, o beijou profundamente, deixando clara a sua resposta._

_- Não vai acontecer novamente._

_Snape retirou o dedo, fazendo Amber gemer em protesto, a virou de costas para si e colou a pélvis nas nádegas da garota, enquanto movia-se simulando movimentos sexuais, dando-lhe uma mostra do que faria em seguida. Suas mãos subiram, tocando o corpo sinuoso e enlouquecedor_

_- É bom que tenha certeza disso Amber. Detestaria ter que puni-la._

_- Você gostaria isso sim! – ela soltou com uma risada._

_Aquilo provocou ainda mais Severo. Com um gemido grutual ele a arrastou até uma das bancadas mais próximas. Sem delicadeza nenhuma começou a despi-la, a fez se livrar da capa negra com o emblema da Grifinória e lutou contra os botões da camisa branca que ela usava por baixo, desistindo de tirar a peça pelos meios usuais, puxou o tecido de qualquer maneira fazendo-o rasgar-se. Jogou os trapos para o lado e envolveu os seios com as duas mãos apertando com força os mamilos da garota que gemeu já em êxtase._

_- Sem sutiã minha menina? – Sorriu pela primeira vez e a beijou profundamente, chegando até a ser carinhoso, coisa que raramente fazia. O beijo se transformou numa série de carícias. Severo foi descendo até os seios avantajados e os envolveu com as duas mãos, a empurrou, encostando-a na bancada, ainda imaginando em todas as delicias que poderia fazer com ela. Abaixou-se a sua frente e sugou firmemente os bicos rosados daqueles seios magníficos. Deliciou-se ao ouvir os sussurros abafados que ela deixava escapar._

_- Você adora isso, não é sua vagabunda? – Ele perguntou enquanto e chupava os seios, desceu as mãos e retirou-lhe a saia e a calcinha. Levantou-se e fitou-lhe diretamente nos olhos por um momento. Totalmente entregue, do jeito que ele gostava._

_Severo recuou alguns passos, deixando-a na bancada._

_- É só isso professor? – Ela perguntou num tom de troça. – Pensei que um homem da sua idade soubesse mais formas de agradar uma mulher._

_Snape começou a se despir, tirou a camisa negra, e quando começou a desabotoar as calças, disse num tom seco e frio:_

_- Que mulher? Tudo o que vejo é uma vagabundazinha implorando pra eu enfiar minha pica na boceta dela._

_Amber sentiu um prazer absurdo com aquelas palavras. Deslizou a mão até a vagina e acariciou-se, observando o corpo que tanto a excitava. Ele aproximou-se novamente, completamente nu e já masturbando o pênis ereto e grande. A puxou violentamente para si. Amber o tocou no membro pulsante e tentou masturbá-lo. Severo afastou sua mão e a virou novamente de costas._

_- Ah... Quer me comer por trás hoje? – Ela perguntou, a cabeça encostada no peito forte, sentia o cheiro dele, o corpo estava trêmulo em antecipação. Remexeu os quadris sensualmente, sentindo o pênis endurecido de encontro às nádegas._

_- Eu vou te mostrar o que um homem da minha idade pode fazer sua vadia! – Snape murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Com mãos impacientes, afastou o material de cima da bancada e segurando Amber pelos cabelos a fez ficar com a barriga e os seios encostados na bancada._

_Amber esperou ansiosa pela penetração e quando ela não veio, virou a cabeça. Severo umedecia os dedos da mão direita com a língua. Fitou a própria mão e então dirigindo um olhar sacana a Amber, que o observava curiosa, desceu a mão até a vulva rosada da garota. A masturbou forte, sem nenhuma delicadeza, da maneira que sabia ele, ela adorava._

_Ela gritou num prazer tremendo, moveu os quadris sentindo a mão de severo percorrer-lhe toda a vulva acariciando-a de maneira deliciosa._

_- Ai... Isso seu sacana! Assim que eu gosto. – Ela gritou._

_- Ah é...? – Apenas para provocá-la, parou os movimentos, puxando-lhe os cabelos a fez ficar de pé novamente. – Me diga Martynov... O que quer que eu faça com você?- Perguntou ele num tom dissimulado, de pura e falsa indiferença._

_- Me come. – ela sussurrou._

_- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – ele sussurrou de volta enquanto mordiscava-lhe a orelha._

_Novamente a fez deitar o troco na bancada, subjugando-a mais firmemente ainda pelos cabelos, assim tinha certeza de que ela não se mexeria. Segurou o pênis agora totalmente ereto e passou sua ponta na extensão da vulva de Amber, de baixo para cima._

_- Por onde minha menina? – ele perguntou. – Por aqui? – Forçou a entrada do ânus e se retirou. – Ou por aqui?- Dessa vez foi a vagina._

_Amber mordeu os lábios, aquele homem a deixava louca! Completamente louca._

_- Eu... Não sei! – ela gemeu. – Pare de me torturar! Quer me enlouquecer?_

_Severo riu, provavelmente pela primeira vez no último ano._

_- Exatamente senhorita Martynov! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – E a penetrou vigorosamente pela vagina. – Agora... Se mexer esse rabo direito, quem sabe não ganha o direito de chupar o meu pau depois?_

_Snape segurou firmemente os quadris dela e passou a se movimentar lentamente e com força. Gemeu apreciando cada estocada naquela deliciosa cavidade._

_- Ah... que boceta mais gostosa... Ela engole... – Ele murmurou entre gemidos._

_- Ela é toda sua. – Amber falou com a voz trêmula. A garota já lutava contra o gozo, queria atingir o orgasmo juntamente com ele._

_Ao ouvir a voz suave pronunciar aquelas palavras, Snape acelerou os movimentos, os sons das estocadas ecoando juntamente com os gemidos deliciados de ambos, nas paredes da sala de aula._

_- Mais forte! – Amber gritou._

_Mais uma vez Snape atendeu o pedido da garota._

_- Você gosta de ser fodida, não é? Adora quando eu te como, gosta assim? – Penetrou mais profundamente._

_- Isso, assim! – Amber rebolou sentindo o gozo próximo, desistindo de lutar contra a sensação._

_Ela atingiu o orgasmo gritando o nome dele, Snape ainda estocou algumas vezes, e gozou dentro da vagina dela, falando uma série de palavras indecentes. Desabou sobre o corpo jovem, respirando pesadamente._

_Minutos depois se retirou de dentro dela, mas não a deixou se levantar. Observou as nádegas avermelhadas pelo vigor dos movimentos. Acariciou-lhe as costas brancas sentindo o peito se aquecer. Ali, pensou Severo, estava sua mulher_.


End file.
